Forever
by watergirl22
Summary: The flock decides to stay with the Martinez's permanently. What happens between Iggy and Ella? One Shot for now. First MR story so please read and review. T because I'm paranoid.


**Okay so this is my first fan fic for Maximum Ride! I would love to add more to the story, and I will if there are enough reviews, so review, review, review! This is a story without a real plot line, just lots of fluff and stuff. If there's anything anyone would like me to do with the story I would love ideas, although I have a few myself. Well read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Ella's POV

I was so excited about the news that we got a while ago I went to my room to think about what this meant.

I can't believe that Max and the flock decided to finally say with my mom and I as a permanent thing, like _forever_! This was so cool! I love having Max around, she is my older (half) sister, and Nudge and Angel I practically think of them as sisters already. I guess I think of Fang and Gazzy as my brothers or really close friends, but either way I was glad to have them around. And Iggy...

I wasn't sure how I thought of Iggy. Every time I lay my eyes on him, my heart flutters and soars. I really think I have a crush on him, but I _don't_ want anyone to know, especially Angel. If I had a crush on him, then he couldn't be my brother, or half brother or whatever, that would be weird.

Suddenly a knock at my door made me come out of my thoughts as the door opened up and Max came in.

"Hey, you okay, you just came in here after we told you about us staying. Is it bad that we stay," Max asked me.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. Mom was overjoyed and so am I. I just wanted some time to think about what it's going to be like permanently, ya know, how it'll be different," I replied.

"Nothing needs to be different, unless you didn't like it before. Was there something we were doing that you didn't like?"

"No. I just was thinking how cool it is that all of you are going to be with us for good now. I really am happy," I told her as I got up and gave her a hug.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," She stated as she let go and left the room with a smile.

I looked at the clock, it was about 5:45 P.M. and I decided that it was time to get Iggy and make dinner. I went to his room and knocked on his door.

"Hey, Ig, wanna go and make dinner now," I said to the door.

Right as I finished talking he opened the door and said "Sure."

When we got to the kitchen he asked me "Do, you have anything in mind, or can I make a suggestion?"

"What did you have in mind," I asked him.

"I was thinking about making a whole bunch of homemade pizzas," He said smiling that grin that makes my heart race and I blushed. Amazing how he can look directly in my eyes even though he's blind.

"Y-ya, t-that's fine," I said as he started getting the flour, eggs, pizza sauce, shredded cheese and other ingredients out while I got our a big bowl to mix the dough in and a few pizza trays to bake them on.

"I can get the dough started, so can you pre-heat the oven to 375 and start getting the place where we're going to roll it out ready, put a lot of flour on it and all that." he told me.

"Okay," I responded and it only took me about two minutes to find a space to roll it out on and covered it in a layer of flour.

"Alright I'm done, are you ready with rolling it out," he asked me looking right at me.

"U-um ya, here let me get it," I said as I took the bowl from him and our hands brushed up against one another. I blushed a deep red, and for the moment glad that he was blind so he didn't see me. Then I started rolling out the dough with Iggy's help.

Eventually we got seven pizza's rolled out and since we were being lazy, only put cheese on, no toppings.

About five minutes after we took the pizzas out the flock and my mom hurried and took seats. My mom on the right side the first chair, to her right was Fang, then Gazzy and finally Iggy. Nudge was facing my mom, then Max, Angel and me, which I wasn't sure if I was happy or nervous about sitting across from Iggy.

Everyone but me and my mom had a whole pizza, we shared one. During dinner I was just thinking about how wonderful and gorgeous he was when Angel interrupted my thoughts._"Awww, you two would be soooooooo cute together. You know that he thinks the same way about you, just so you know." _Oh crap I though, Angel stay out of my head please, and _don't _tell Iggy what I was thinking. _"Too late" _she said happily.

Well I'm screwed.

After we were done everyone but Iggy went to there rooms, he helped me clean up.

After a while Iggy said, "So... Angel told me that you were thinking about me during dinner."

"R-really, I don't k-know what your talking about," I stammered.

He now had that cocky grin that I loved and that made me blush and hope that he wouldn't try and tough my cheek. Unfortunately he did.

"Your blushing," he said with a smile in his voice, "so that must mean that you _were_.

"Maybe, I was maybe I wasn't," I replied sheepishly. He then walked toward me and looked at me with his unseeing eyes. Then he leaned down

"I really don't mind if you did," he whispered in my ear "because, I was thinking about you too," he said and then he kissed me, and I was surprised, but very happy, and then he pulled back before I kissed him back.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for," he said as he turned and bolted for his room before I could say anything.

"Leave it to a guy to feel uncertain about making a move" I thought exasperated and then ran to Iggy's room.

I just opened his door and went in. He was lying face down on his bed so I went over sat on his bed.

"Hey, I didn't get to say if _I _though it was uncalled for or not," I told him

He sat up at my words and looked at me.

"Well..." he pressed me.

"I think that it was just perfect, I loved it and I was really sad you ran away," I told him.

Now he was blushing. "Well you didn't kiss my back, so I just assumed... you know..." he fumbled for words and then I just jumped into his lap and kissed him. It started off softly, and then with each passing second, it became more passionate.

I looked at his shocked face. "Did you not like my kiss," I asked as I started to move away, but he put his arms around me and made me stay.

"It was better than I ever thought it would be," he told me as I leaned my head on his chest and there I fell asleep, right in his arms.


End file.
